She is Capricious
by Seishes
Summary: Creo que merezco un beso, o dos… Quizás merezco muchos por preferir plantar a mis padres ¿No Sakura? –dijo contra su bonito rostro.


**Capitulo único**

**Caprichosa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba él, sentado encima de aquella enorme cama que se encontraba en medio de su espaciosa y elegante habitación, con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía un libro, ignorando las _quejas _de su bonita novia. A que no se imaginan donde se encuentra. Sakura Haruno estaba _debajo _de la cama. ¿Por qué?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Sasuke – Le había llamado pelirosa con __**ese **__tono de voz- ¡Sasuke! –Volvió a insistir al ver que su __**novio **__le ignoraba–_

_-Dime qué quieres ahora –Respondió él cansado–_

_Quiero ir a Dubái ¡Vamos a Dubái Sasuke! ¡Por favor! – Pidió ella con un tono de voz __**muy **__dulce, haciendo su mejor carita para convencerle, _como siempre_–_

_Pero esta vez, había un pequeño problema de por medio, en otra situación habría llamado en ese mismo instante a su avión privado y un rato luego estarían disfrutando de las maravillas que ofrecía Dubái. __**Pero **__ese odioso "__**pero"**__, sus padres –Los de Sasuke- habían llegado desde Inglaterra exclusivamente a visitar a su __**adorado **__hijo y a conocer a su encantadora novia en persona luego de mucho tiempo. Lo que quería decir que __**no **__podría cumplir aquello que ella tanto deseaba. Ir a Dubái ese mismo día._

_-Sakura, muñeca –Empezó Sasuke con cautela, sabía como terminaría aquello- No podemos ir a Dubái hoy, prometo llevarte el viernes–_

_Entonces vio como ella cambiaba su semblante completamente, sus ojitos se cristalizaban y como su linda boca se fruncía un poco intentando contener un ligero sollozo, pero él sabía que ella no quería llorar, Oh Sakura estudiaba __**actuación, **__y vaya que se le daba bien. La observo mientras se acercaba a él y le empujaba para que quedase sentado, ya que ella era muy bajita –Eso le encantaba, era tan adorable– para poder mirarle de frente, se sentó en su regazo y tomo el cuello de su camiseta._

_-Sasuke… Quiero ir a Dubái, ahora. –Murmuro Sakura con su aguda en tono lastimero–_

-Escucha preciosa, mis padres están aquí y quieren conocerte, ¿no quieres conocer a tus suegros?, ya te he prometido llevarte el viernes, solo son dos días, haremos lo que quieras y tendrás lo que quieras –Intentó de nuevo convencerla, pero él sabía mejor que nadie, cuan necia, obstinada y caprichosa era su aparentemente inofensiva novia–

_Vio ese brillo en sus ojos cuando estaba enojada, ella se bajo de su regazo se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era tan jodidamente mimada. Eso también era culpa suya en gran parte, llevaban juntos cuatro años, en los cuales se encargo de llenarla de miles de costosos regalos y de complacerla en __**todo **__lo que ella quisiese. Pff, ahora veía las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. _**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahora, Sakura se encontraba debajo de la cama, porque muy claramente le dijo "No quiero dormir contigo hoy, ¡eres horrible!" Y a pesar de todo no se fue de la habitación, se quedo allí debajo de **su **cama, en** su **casa. Era tan incomprensible a veces. Pero ellos se** amaban** con obsesión. Por lo que con un último suspiro de derrota, bajo de la cama y asomo su cabeza para ver como se encontraba ella. Estaba llorando y de espaldas a él.

-Sakura _–_la llamo_– _Sakura _–_volvió a insistir –Suspiro con derrota, y decidió sacarla a la fuerza. La tomo de los tobillos, y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo, estaba ocupada llorando con sus pequeñas manos tapándole los ojos. Oh Dios, casi sintió una terrible culpa al verla así.

-Iremos a Dubái _– _Hablo por fin_–_ alístate el avión nos espera fuera.

Casi de inmediato, sus lagrimas se detuvieron y no creyó que existiese una sonrisa más hermosa como la que le mostro en ese momento, él mismo sonrió al verla así. La tomo de sus dos sonrosadas mejillas y la acerco a su boca.

-Creo que merezco un beso, o dos… Quizás merezco muchos por preferir plantar a mis padres ¿No Sakura? _–_Murmuro contra su bonito rostro, ella abrió su rosada boquita en respuesta, invitándole, y él gustoso se apodero de ella, tanteando sus blanquísimos dientes y su tierna lengua, paso un rato antes de él cansarse, ella también merecía un castigo por _doblegarlo _tanto, la dejo sin aire y con la cara sonrojada. Luego se levanto y la tomo por las axilas para ponerla en pie.

-Vamos, el piloto tiene que ir por Itachi, empieza a empacar _–_Luego de eso le planto otro beso en la boca y ella sonrió feliz_– _

Dios, era un maldito rendido a sus pies, pero como le encantaba verla _sonreír, _como le encantaba escucharla decir cuánto lo amaba, él sabía mejor que nadie todo de ella y ella… Ella no dudaría en dar su vida por él. Era una caprichosa, mimada, necia, obstinada, pero era su preciosa novia, la mujer que decidió amar y no le importaría en absoluto _matar_ si ella se lo pidiese.

_Ah y tenía que pensar en una excusa para sus padres._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_End._


End file.
